BREAKING DAWN
by jarriae
Summary: A ROMANTIC AND FUNNY STORY
1. Chapter 1

BREAKING DAWN

PART 1:TELLING MOM

BELLA BIT HER LOWER LIP AND CALLED HER MOTHER. BELLA DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO BREAK THE EXCITNG NEWS TO HER MOTHER THAT SHE WAS GETTING MARRIED. BELLA WONDERD WHAT IF HER MOM FORBID HER TO MARRY EDWARD?

HELLO? IT WAS RENEE'S VOICE

BELLA TOOK IN A DEEP BREATHE MOM IM GETTING MARRIED TO EDWARD

OK THAT'GREAT LET ME KNOW WHEN SO I CAN CHECK PHIL'S SCHEDULE

WAIT! WHAT? BELLA SAID CONFUSED AREN'T YOU UPSET ?

OF COURSE NOT WHY WOULD I BE . YOUR OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE YOUR OWN CHOICES.

BUT DON'T YOU LOOK DOWN ON MARRIAGE?

I KNOW DARLING BUT I THINK YOUR WAY MORE MATURE THEN I WAS WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE SWEETIE!

BUT I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOUR SO COOL ABOUT THIS

WELL HONEY DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP THE WEDDING?

OF COURSE NOT!

SO STOP TRYING TO GIVE ME A REASON AND LET ME BE HAPPY FOR YOU

OK MOM!

THAT NIGHT BELLA DREAMED OF HOW AMAZING HER WEDDING WOULD BE WITH HER AND EDWARD BUT IN HER DREAM EDWARD WASN'T 107

PART:2 THE WEDDING

BELLA WAS SO EXCITED FOR HER BIG DAY SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO SHE THOUGHT SOON I WILL BE BELLA CULLEN

HI DARLING! HOW ARE YOU HOLDING UP? SAID BELLA'S MOM

UMM JUST FINE A LITTLE SCARED

OHH DON'T BE IT'S GOING TO BE JUST FINE

THANK'S MOM

YOUR WELCOME BUT ON TO OTHER THINGS YOU LOOK AMAZING

THANKS!

OHH YEA I CAME IN HERE TO TELL YOU 7MINTUES TILL IT'S TIME

WHAT! MOM WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING

SORRY SWEETIE BUT YOU NEED TO MOVE NOW! IM GOING TO TAKE MY SEAT AND I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU IM SO PROUND OF YOU

BELLA WAS SO SCARED BUT SHE WALKED DOWN THE AILE AND PROCEDED TO GET MARRIED AND THE LAST THING BELLA HEARD WAS I NOW PRONOUCE YOU MAN AND WIFE BELLA WAS SO EXCITED RIGHT AFTER THE WEDDING BELLA RAN TO THE LIMO AND WAS ON HER WAY TO HER LOVELY HONEY MOON

PART:3 THE HONEY MOON

WOW HONEY WERE MARRIED AND ON ARE WAY TO ARE HONEY MOON SAID BELLA

YES THIS IS GREAT!

HEY I THINK WERE HERE

YEA WE ARE

HOW BEAUITFUL ISNT IT EDWARD

YES OF COURSE DEAR BUT WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO FIRST

LETS TAKE A DIP IN THE POOL

OK HONEY I'LL PUT THE BAGS AWAY AND WE CAN GO

OK HONEY

BELLA WAS SO EXCITED THAT FROM NOW ON SHE WAS GOING TO BE CALLED BELLA CULLEN AND SHE WAS MARRIED TO EDWARD CULLEN AND SOMEDAY THERE GOING TO HAVE KIDS AND BE HAPPY FAMILY

OK LETS GO SAID EDWARD

WOW THE WATER IS REALLY PRETTY

SO JUMP IN

BELLA AND EDWARD RELAXED IN THE POOL FOR AWHILE THEN HEADED UP TO THERE ROOM FOR ROOM SERVICE AND ALONE TIME THEY HAD THE BEST FIRST NIGHT OF THERE HONEY MOON


	2. Chapter 2

BREAKING DAWN

PART 1:TELLING MOM

BELLA BIT HER LOWER LIP AND CALLED HER MOTHER. BELLA DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO BREAK THE EXCITNG NEWS TO HER MOTHER THAT SHE WAS GETTING MARRIED. BELLA WONDERD WHAT IF HER MOM FORBID HER TO MARRY EDWARD?

HELLO? IT WAS RENEE'S VOICE

BELLA TOOK IN A DEEP BREATHE MOM IM GETTING MARRIED TO EDWARD

OK THAT'GREAT LET ME KNOW WHEN SO I CAN CHECK PHIL'S SCHEDULE

WAIT! WHAT? BELLA SAID CONFUSED AREN'T YOU UPSET ?

OF COURSE NOT WHY WOULD I BE . YOUR OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE YOUR OWN CHOICES.

BUT DON'T YOU LOOK DOWN ON MARRIAGE?

I KNOW DARLING BUT I THINK YOUR WAY MORE MATURE THEN I WAS WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE SWEETIE!

BUT I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOUR SO COOL ABOUT THIS

WELL HONEY DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP THE WEDDING?

OF COURSE NOT!

SO STOP TRYING TO GIVE ME A REASON AND LET ME BE HAPPY FOR YOU

OK MOM!

THAT NIGHT BELLA DREAMED OF HOW AMAZING HER WEDDING WOULD BE WITH HER AND EDWARD BUT IN HER DREAM EDWARD WASN'T 107

PART:2 THE WEDDING

BELLA WAS SO EXCITED FOR HER BIG DAY SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO SHE THOUGHT SOON I WILL BE BELLA CULLEN

HI DARLING! HOW ARE YOU HOLDING UP? SAID BELLA'S MOM

UMM JUST FINE A LITTLE SCARED

OHH DON'T BE IT'S GOING TO BE JUST FINE

THANK'S MOM

YOUR WELCOME BUT ON TO OTHER THINGS YOU LOOK AMAZING

THANKS!

OHH YEA I CAME IN HERE TO TELL YOU 7MINTUES TILL IT'S TIME

WHAT! MOM WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING

SORRY SWEETIE BUT YOU NEED TO MOVE NOW! IM GOING TO TAKE MY SEAT AND I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU IM SO PROUND OF YOU

BELLA WAS SO SCARED BUT SHE WALKED DOWN THE AILE AND PROCEDED TO GET MARRIED AND THE LAST THING BELLA HEARD WAS I NOW PRONOUCE YOU MAN AND WIFE BELLA WAS SO EXCITED RIGHT AFTER THE WEDDING BELLA RAN TO THE LIMO AND WAS ON HER WAY TO HER LOVELY HONEY MOON

PART:3 THE HONEY MOON

WOW HONEY WERE MARRIED AND ON ARE WAY TO ARE HONEY MOON SAID BELLA

YES THIS IS GREAT!

HEY I THINK WERE HERE

YEA WE ARE

HOW BEAUITFUL ISNT IT EDWARD

YES OF COURSE DEAR BUT WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO FIRST

LETS TAKE A DIP IN THE POOL

OK HONEY I'LL PUT THE BAGS AWAY AND WE CAN GO

OK HONEY

BELLA WAS SO EXCITED THAT FROM NOW ON SHE WAS GOING TO BE CALLED BELLA CULLEN AND SHE WAS MARRIED TO EDWARD CULLEN AND SOMEDAY THERE GOING TO HAVE KIDS AND BE HAPPY FAMILY

OK LETS GO SAID EDWARD

WOW THE WATER IS REALLY PRETTY

SO JUMP IN

BELLA AND EDWARD RELAXED IN THE POOL FOR AWHILE THEN HEADED UP TO THERE ROOM FOR ROOM SERVICE AND ALONE TIME THEY HAD THE BEST FIRST NIGHT OF THERE HONEY MOON


End file.
